Naruto - Dimensional Crossworld V2
by Charlie Basket Stringer
Summary: Version two - Retype. What could happen if some decides to mess up fate of the Naruto world. What events would change, what would happen if things were different? What would happen to our hero as well the twin sister that he should not have? Someone is doing something they should not be doing, and Naruto and his twin sister might be the ones chosen to deal with this. NarutoXHarem
1. 0000

**Naruto - Dimensional Crossworld V2**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

_**Sorry to those that were following the first version, but I failed to create enough of an back story. I was about to screw things up big time with the second Chapter of the old version, so instead of screwing it up, I decided to end that version and start this one. Relax, for I am still screwing up the time line and the first chapter will be in this one, just changed a little as well later one. Now on with the show.)**_

**Codex for chapter**

_**Angels**_ = (The way I am using them OC as well the way I created them) They the Ima that has white wings and took to the path of light. They only can enter the Mortal Plain, Plain of Rebirth, or Light Plain. In the Light Plain, they have solid forms in the Plains of Rebirth and light, but exist as beings of light and power in the Mortal Plain. They cannot enter into the Plain of Darkness though.

_**Cycle of Rebirth**_ = (OC they way I am using it, but got ideal from Bleach so it is close.) This is the cycle of souls and life. It is also the set rules of how someone can be reborn or converted into another race as well. The rules are simple, they can go thru cycle after death or before death, but they cannot become something that they were in the past two lives. If they die, then they are reborn with no memories of their past lives in the next race that is in the cycle, unless Kami changes it which is the only time things changed.

_**Divination**_= (OC term and note an OC term) This is where at the ages between 11 and 12, Ima are called to see if they would become a Angel or Demon.

_**Demons**_ = (OC as well, but not again. The way I am using them it is) They the Ima that has black wings and took to the path of darkness. They only can enter the Mortal Plain, Plain of Rebirth, or Darkness Plain. In the Light Plain, they have solid forms in the Plains of Rebirth and light, but exist as beings of darkness and power in the Mortal Plain. They can not enter into the Plain of Light though.

_**Eternal Plains**_ = (OC, but based off the ideals of several anime and manga that I read as well several religious beliefs.) The existence is divided into many different layers. Right before galaxies and after time lines, there is something known as a world. This is divided into four plains, the Mortal Plain, Plain of Darkness, Plain of Light, and Plain of Rebirth.

_**Ima**_ (OC Race) = A race looks like humans an can pass as them as well, but they live to 16,000,000,000 years. They come into existence two ways. One is by birth or another is thru the Cycle of Rebirth. At this time, they can travel thru the Plains of Light, Darkness and Rebirth, but are not allowed to travel to the Mortal Plain.

_**Kami**_ = (The term is not OC but what I am using them is.) They are demons and angels that managed to transcend. Each aspect of the life both positive or negative as well those that are neutral as a Kami to represent it.

_**Keeper**_= (OC title) The Deamons, Angels, as well Ima that were selected to assist those that has the tite of Kami of with their duties by being aids, messangers, as well guards and soldiers. They have a place of authority under the Kami and above everyone else.

_**Mortal Plain**_) = (OC in some ways This is the plain where everyone live their lives, or where a planet exist.

_**Plain of Darkness or Dark Plain**_ = (OC in some ways but not totally) This is known as Hell to some. This is a world of eternal night that is under the rule of demons. Survival of the fitness is the rule in this world. Souls are considered a light source since they burn in torment just being in this Plain. Their screens are blocked out so the Demons or Ima that are there do not have to hear them if they do not want to.

_**Plain of Light or Light Plain**_= (OC in some ways) It is the plain of light. It is like heaven where there is no worries and every one can relax. Fighting here is forbidden in all forms. It is an plain of Eternal day.

_**Plain of Rebirth**_ = (OC place in some ways) This is the plain where souls of those that died on a planet goes. It is where they are judged by a court of Kami to see if they would be sentenced to suffer in the Plain of Darkness or (Hell some would call it) or live the good life in the Plain of Light, (Heaven some would call it). This is also the only plain of the three Eternal Plains that is like the Mortal Plain when it comes to a cycle of day and night.

_**Shinju**__ – _(Naruto Verse) The tree that had the fruit that Kaguya Ohtsutsuki ate that gave birth to the ninja lines as well to the ten tails beast.

"Speak"

"_Thought"_

**Chapter One – Distraction**

**-Events that passed-**

_**Note, I created this time since there is not one. I made guesses and might have changed a few things. I did this for a reason.**_

0001 – The year that Kagura Ohtsutsuki was sealed by her sons. (This is in the Manga but the year is not.

1500 – Ninja clans were formed by descendants of the Kagura Ohtsutsuki's sons. At this time several blood lines were born as well.

1520 – Conflicts between several different clans started to take place. The main ones were the Uchiha and Senja clans.

1690 – The foundation of the Village hidden in the leaves.

1710 – The first Great Ninja War took started.

1730 – The end of the First Great Ninja War.

1790 – The spread of the ideal of Ninja villages into other nations.

1800 – The Second Great Ninja War erupted, but this time there are several Ninja villages in existence.

1820 – The end of the Second Great Ninja War.

-February 14, 1890-

Something was going on for tensions between nations were at in all time high. That was not all, for tensions between the hidden villages were at an all time high as well. The peace that lasted for the past seventy years was about to break. It was as if someone wanted to it happen, but why no one knew.

At the moment in an area that is known as Hell Country, there is an area that is filled with cliffs and canyons. This area is the last place anyone wanted to be, for the soil was not fertile and there was hardly any water at all. Those that were out here were bandits, or someone doing things that they should not be doing in the first place.

It is here that for the first time in centuries, it would seem that this area will receive some rain. At the moment in the most dangerous part of the area, the sky over it was filled with dark black rain clouds.

The wind blew thru the area. Every few seconds, there was a flash of lighting that danced thru the clouds which was follow by a loud boom of thunder. It was in one of the many valleys that existed thru out the nations. The wind blew hard as it danced around a lone figure that walked towards an cave.

This figure looked like he stood at least seven feet tall, but not much more could be seen due to the fact that this person was wearing pitch black cloak around them which was closed. The figure also had on a solid black mask and a hood that concealed what the cloak and mask did not conceal. This figure walked to an cliff side and moved their hand over the wall.

In the matter of seconds, the section of the wall just vanished into thin air. The figure looked as the wind howled around them. They then walked thru the opening which once again became closed, blocking out the wind as if it was some kind of solid illusion.

The person take in the sights that surrounded them. It was at this time that the figure looked at the walls of the cave to see that they were carved smooth and were lined with torches that lite the way down it. The figure then walked down the hall for several minutes as the sound of boots that was on their feet hitting the stone covered floor as they walked down it.

After what seem to be several minutes, the figure walked into a large cave. It was not changed, but at the end was a throne where a man sat. He had long black hair and red eyes. He looked like he could stand at the height of six feet tall and from the open shirt that he had, one could see that he was well built due to the muscles that showed on his body. He had long ears that showed that he was not human.

The shirt was red and had black buttons on it. There were no pockets an the collar of the shirt was sticking up. He was wearing black cargo pants. On his feet were a pair of black boots that had red lace on them. Next the throne was several katana swords that were displayed on a rack on both sides.

"_By Kami, he looks so much more manly now."_ The figure thought as he licked her lips behind the mask as she stopped just several feet from him.

"I see exile has not been too hard for you Loki." The figure stated in a low and cold female voice as the figure on the throne eyed the figure as he sat there with his head on is hand as the elbow was on the left arm.

"_I sense Angelic Chakra in this woman which means that this bitch is an angel."_ Loki thought as he looked at the figure before him as he sat up straight.

"So, what do I owe the honor of you coming here Angel, I have done nothing wrong but remained in this sealed cave, being bored or lonely. Hell I can not travel nor can I see into the world." Loki stated in a harsh tone as he looked at the first visitor he had since he was sealed into this cave a thousand years ago.

"Yes, I feel sorry for you. You are nothing more than a exile member of the Ima race. Due to this, you are forced to remain here on the Mortal Plain, for you not allowed passage to either one of the Eternal Plains, that means you can no longer see the Rebirth, Darkness, or Light Plains ever again. That also means that you will never receive the call to touch the Orb of Transcendence so you can either become a demon or angel, also you will never be able to become a Kami as well. For the rest of your life, you are stuck as a Ima." The figure stated as Loki looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Things must be really boring for you come here and taunt me and remind me of my curse. Even though I am sealed and you might be stronger on normal terms, this is my world, so watch it or I can hurt you." Loki stated in a firm and dark tone in his voice.

"Now now Loki. I did not come here to fight nor to taunt. I see that you are still angry, but soon things will change." The figure thought as they looked at the man.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked as he stared at the woman that was before him.

"Yea things got boring up there, so the Kami of War Reb got so bored that she sent me here to the Mortal Plain to start a conflict between two factions or ideals my choice. I did that, but also did more just because I felt like it. I figured that since I was around, I come to see you while I was at it." The female stated om a icy cold voice until the last part of her response as the Loki looked at her funny.

"So you are here on a mission, this visit is nothing more than fun and games to you!" Loki stated in a loud voice as he looked at the figure that stood there before him.

"Fun yes, but not just me for you as well. I found out that the curse that seals you in this cave can be broken, so I came here to tell you this and say alter fate of this world until it is done." She stated as she removed her mask to reveal a young woman with dark colored skin and green eyes.

"Sereka?" Loki asked in disbelief as she removed her cloak to show that she had long purple hair and ears that were like his.

"I have a plan that will work, but you must understand that doing it will cause me to fall from grace, for I will be hunted by the others for becoming a fallen Angel, but since I do not plan on returning anyway that is fine to me, for they will hunt me for being a missing Angel." She stated as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her right check as a tender look came into his eyes.

"I love you too much to allow that, go and find a new life to live." He stated as he began to pull back but she caught his hand and then placed it on her left cheek and closed her eyes.

"No, just coming here in violation of my duties. I have been lonely without you and father attempted to marry me off. I can not stand it any longer." She stated in a soft tone as he looked at her.

"So what about you attempt to ascend to become an Angle without the Orb of Transcendence. I thought that it was clear that only with it can we become Kami, Demon, and Angel. It would seem not due to your exile. I know the truth, for you did it because you wanted to be with me." She stated as he sighed and looked at his childhood friend.

"How did you find this place?" He asked as she removed the cloak.

As the cloak dropped to the ground, he noticed that the small girl was no longer there standing before him. . She was wearing a tight white latex jump suit that went from her neck to her ankles. There was a cut at the top that allowed her cleavage that was created by her size D breast, but he noticed that they were restrained when he saw the top black lace of a bra. She had a rear to match her breast as the suit seemed to hug each and every curve of her body. Her arms were exposed as well a pair of white wings on her back that was folded. There was white utility belt around her waist as well a small pouch on her left hip. Strapped to each of her leg was a small 18'' overall- sharp stainless blade in a cord wrapped handle in its sheath that is known as a Ninja Hack Sword. On her feet were a pair of black leather boots that stopped at her ankles and had black lace in them.

At that moment, his mind started to pull up the history of the interaction between his people and the human race. In some ways, they were responsible for the way things are, but in other ways they were not.

"_Our ancestors granted the humans knowledge of how to make weapons and taijutsu. Then after Kaguya Ohtsutsuki ate the fruit from the Shinju tree, she gained Chakra and powers. It was said that do this, the humans that would descend from her can end up with Bloodline limits like we have."_ He thought as he gulp at the lustrous figure that was before him.

"_It turned true when they noticed that her children also had it, so in order to increase their desires, Kami of War Loco granted them with knowledge of ninjutsu, and genjutsu. The humans then forged that knowledge into new heights to the point that we even learned them."_ Loki thought as he looked at her weapons for a second.

"_Man, she developed pretty nice over the past thousand years, for I was only thirteen years old when the council and Kami Kage sentenced me into exile."_ Loki added to his thought as he once again looked her up and down with lust in his eyes as he noticed a tattoo on her left shoulder.

That tattoo was a white skull with two katana swords crossing blades behind it. It was the mark of the Kami of War stating that she was their servant. If the mark was on the right shoulder, then they serve the good positive aspects of what takes place. If it was the left shoulder, then serve the negative aspects of the factor of the world that the Kami controls.

"_I can see the lust in his eyes now, before it was love. Thank Kami he did not change too much, for he is still the one that I feel for, but now I also lust after him."_ Sereka thought as she looked at him.

"After you were exiled, brother became a Keeper in the archive department instead of serving as a servant of an Kami. He found a few things and gave me them as I left for the mortal plain for this mission." She stated in a sexy tone as she placed her finger up to her lip and smiled at him.

"I was in love with you then, I am still in love with you, but now I am also in lust as well. You must understand that my brother knew of this and decided to give me what I wanted." She stated as he looked at her.

"He knew that I wanted to know where you at. It turned out that there is this fling going on between my brother and the Kami of War Reb, so she found out what he was doing. She secretly liked your determination to be with me, so she decided to send me here to start a war, but she also stated that I am to remain here as well and do what I want." She stated with a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around Loki.

"You could wait until the Cycle of Rebirth takes place you know?" Loki stated as she sighed.

"That would take too long and Kami sake many are attempting to court me, so I cannot stay single forever. Besides, Ron found it." She stated as he looked into her eyes.

"Found what?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"I have what you need to ascend without the Orb of Transcendence. To succeed though, you must at the same time bring chaos to this world." She stated as looked at him and then with her right hand moved his left to her rear and forced him to squeeze it.

"I see then." He replied as she looked at him while placing her left hand on her hip.

"_O Kami I desire her so much, but she is know an Angel and that is against the laws of mating. I must attempt to get her out of her before I lose control. I think I know how, but she will hate me for it, but that is fine for I am a lost cause."_ He thought as he smiled a wicked grin at her.

"Sorry, but not interested. Now please leave for if you do not watch it, I might take you here and now." Loki stated as he attempted to release her but she stopped him.

"I do not mind." She stated with a wicked smile on her face as he swallowed hard.

"You will become a fallen, for it is illegal for an Angel to mate with a human, Ima, Demon. You only allowed to mate with a Kami or another Angel." He stated as she sighed at this.

"Since the day I met you, I have been your property Loki. You want to rape me, then do it. You want to make love to me, then do it for I accept it all willing. Regardless, this body, heart, and soul belongs to you." She purred as she kissed him for a few minutes and then released him as he stood their wide eyed.

"But only if you take this plan of mine," She stated with a smile as he looked at her.

"You see, what I started for the Kami of War was not a small war. I created the Third Great Ninja War. Now, for what you have to do, this would become a perfect distraction for us since I know my brother would destroy the only scroll that knows of this location." She stated as Loki sighed.

"The Kami of Seals De….." Loki was saying when she interrupted him.

"Is dead. That bastard died from old age and never revealed to anyone where you were sealed at. But Ron found his records where The Kami of Seals Den stated this location." She stated as he looked at her.

"Not only that, but I had to weaken the seal in order to come in. That means that the seal is weak enough for you start a few things, and guess what the dimension that is in the cave here along with the cave is perfect for the plan that I have." She stated as he smiled at her for the fist time since she walked in.

"Fine, but first let me have you scream my name for a while." He stated as she smiled a smile that was full of lust.

"I hereby say that I have fallen on my own will and determination." She stated as the lower half of her white wings turned pitch black.

"Come this way." He stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as she smiled at him.

He pulled her past the throne and then into a small hole that was in the wall. The hole lead to a large open area that looked like it was outside./ There was a red moon in the sky as a breeze blew thru the white sand that existed on the ground. She looked at the sky in wonder to see the stars and knew that this was none other then the pocket dimension that was in this cave.

The sound of the white sand being crushed under their feet was heard in the air as they continued to walk forward. In the matter of an hour, they were at a large house that had walls around it. She took a good look at the white walls that surround the white house.

"I see, you managed to copy your home here." She stated in awe as he smiled.

"No, they sent it here since I am the last of the Kolard Clan, stating that it being there is a sad reminder of how a might and honorable clan fallen from grace." He stated with anger in his voice as she turned her head and kissed him.

"We are only a 1013 years old Loki, we still have 3,999,998,987 years of your life span to deal with that." She stated with a smile on her face after kissing for a few minutes.

"By the way, I am still a virgin so let's end it as well attempt to knock me up." She stated as she pulled him thru the gate of the house and then into the house.

As they walked thru the house, she noticed that the candles lit themselves up. It was a simple trap seal that was being used for auto lighting in house. This was standard in homes in the three Eternal Plains. When the walked down the hall, they made their way to the room. He opened it as she winked at him as she walked into it.

At this time, they were in the master bed room. The large queen size bed was in the center of the room. It was a canopy bed that had black silk curtains hanging down from the poles. Off to the right was a large closet and to the left was a dresser that had a large mirror on it. The bed was covered in red silk covers and there were two pillows on it. There was a hard wood floor in the room. She remembered that the back wall where there was a door at is where there was a large master bathroom at.

Sereka smiled, for nothing has changed in the room and she was happy. She liked this room and had in her mind that one day, it would become their room. She knew what she wanted to that was why she had fallen now, for she was about to break the law of their world and she did not give a dam about it.

"Now….." He was saying as she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Your mother's hobby room is still stocked right?" She asked as he nodded his head up and down.

"Then first I must remove this." She stated as she took unbuckled the belt that was around her waist.

She then held it up and smiled at him and then looked at the compartments. She then got a wicked look on her face as she opened up one of the compartments and pulled out a large box of blue, yellow, green, and red pills and then smiled as she tossed the box onto the bed.

"_Energy pills, pain pills, and stamina pills, as well health pills, o boy I am getting the feeling that she might nearly kill me in sex."_ He gulped as he noticed the pills as she tossed her belt onto the floor and then smiled a very seductive smile on her face.

"Since I transcended, I have more stamina so I decided to make sure you will be able to deal with me." She stated with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Why ask about mom's old hobby rooms?" He asked as he thought about her personal room that she used to make new outfits.

"Also, sealed in that belt are copies of books, scrolls, and information that is needed to do what we need to do for the plan." She stated as he looked in her eyes as she removed her weapons and the pouch that was around her waist and allowed them to drop onto the floor.

"_Why has she not answered me?"_ He thought as he looked at her and nodded to show that he understood what she had said.

"I needed to know, for I do not care about this uniform of the Angelic Order." She stated as she ripped it off her body to reveal a pair of black lace panties and bra under it all.

"So I will need to make a set of new cloths." She stated with a smiled on her face.

He noticed that even though she had a slender build, she had a nice muscle tone which showed that she might have received some combat training. He looked at her body with hungry eyes. He then noticed several scars around her waist as she sighed when he looked concerned.

"Now days, there is a new law in the Plains of Rebirth. If a unclaimed female walks around, then anyone can attempt to claim her in any way short of rape. That was after several demons that I ran into attempted to rape me after hearing that my heart was set on you, only you. Brother came right after they hurt me and stripped me and was about to have their way with me. I then learned from Angelic Order on how to fight and managed to become a master." She stated as he looked at her a sad look on his face.

Sereka was not happy with that look that was on his face. After a thousand years of being apart, they were together again. In some ways though she was happy that the kid that was said that it was his fate to become a demon still have a pure heart for her, and her alone. Like him though, she never really like the ideal that someone was meant to be a demon or angel at all.

She sat down on the bed and spread out her wings and then laid down on her back on the bed and then sighed. She knew that she was going to do something before he fails to take her now. She smiled as she looked to see that even though he was not happy, his other head was showing that she had his attention.

"Scars are scars. Now take me, have your way with me, ravage me, make me scream your name and claim me right here and now." She stated in a seductive tone as his pants dropped.

"As you wish." Loki stated as he removed his shirt and the started to kiss her legs and the worked his up between her legs.

The house was filled moans of ecstasy in the matter of seconds. Then after several minutes of moaning, every window in the house shattered due to the high pitch scream that sound thru the air. There were several moans that bounced off the walls of the house as pieces of glass that was still in the frames vibrated and fell to the ground or floor.

"O GREAT KAMI THAT FELT GOOD! THAT IS IT, DO IT HARDER LOKI!" Sereka's voice echoed thru the night air of the dimension that the house was in with a hint of lust and ecstasy.

-Ten Hours latter-

They both stopped and were breathing hard. They both were covered in sweat. The smell of sex was in the hair. The first two hours passed, the head board right leg snapped from the activity that had taken place. But neither of them cared about and continued and two hours latter the other leg gave way. Soon after that, the other leg gave way and then two hours latter, the last leg was broken, so the bed was on the floor.

Both Sereka and Loki laid in bed naked and under the covers. They were covered in sweat and were breathing hard. How every, the both looked at each other with lust in their eyes and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

-Eight Hours Latter-

Sereka moans as she opens her eyes. Loki's arms were still around her and she was facing him. Even though they screwed for ten hours, she was happy for angels have a high stamina. Loki though had to take a energy and stamina pill to last, for he was nothing more then a Ima. Still, she was happy for she had declared that only he may enter into her. She was his and only his love is needed for her.

He was not sure how long he was asleep, but when Loki opens his eyes, he noticed a pair of green eyes looking at his. The candle light of the room illuminated the room greatly still and they reflected off her eyes.

He smiled, somehow an woman that was meant to be enemy had instead became his mate. They just violated the rules of their world, but neither of them gave a dam. He was happy, for she managed to become an angel without an Ima taking her. She managed to not get taken by another Angel or an Kami, instead it was him that did it.

"_It is a shame, for she was a beautiful angel, for her to cast herself into darkness for me….is a waste."_ Loki thought as he looked at her and was about to open his mouth.

"Do not say it, you were willing to forsake your heritage for me, so it is only right that I be willing do the same. I thought you became an Angel and was not happy about it when I learned what happened." She stated as pressed her naked body against his.

"I heard that they exiled you here, my heart broke and I was unable to work. To my surprise, Ron informed the council that I was still weak from the transformation and asked for more time which they granted." She stated as she smiled.

"Why did Ron allow you to do this, why allow you to forsake the Ravenlight family as well help you?" Loki asked as she smiled at him.

"Well, at that time during my 'sickness', Ron told me a story. It turn out that he was in love with someone that was an year older then he was. She loved him back and they actually slept together. But then came for the council's call to divination. They found out that he was fated to become a angel and that she was fated to become a demon." Sereka stated as Loki continued to listen to her story.

"At that time, everyone thought that fate was nothing more something you made. So she went when she was called, but instead of being a Angel or remaining a Ima, she had transformed into a demon. This broke both of their hearts, but Ron decided that he was going to become a demon as well to be with her." Sereka stated as she sighed as a sad look appeared in her eyes.

"He was called and became a angel, but what he did not know was that at that time the Kami of Lust Dorka raped her during the time of transformation. He had gaged her and forced her to watch his transformation into a Angel as he raped her." Sereka stated with anger in her voice as Loki held her closer.

"In rage, she broke the straps and restraints and managed to kill him. Instead of becoming the new Kami of Lust, she in shame about being soiled walked up to Ron and told him what had happened then killed herself right there and then." Sereka stated as Loki looked into her sad eyes.

"While dying, she asked him to live on and find another. After she died, he swore to never forget her. Seeing us and seeing what took place, he decided that he will help me." Sereka stated as Loki looked at her with sad eyes.

"After telling me that, brother swore he would not allow it happen to me. He first made me promise to never stop loving you, he also stated that I am close my heart off until I see you again. After father attempted to marry me off, he had a friend that owed him a favor to pretend that he was engaged to me, despite having a mate already. His mate knew what was going on and allowed it." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"That was when I was 15 years old. Know, during the past 999 years, he researched and found out several things. That is how we are now together, and trust me when I say that I will die if you die." She stated as she rolled on top of him and started to kiss him.

"As of now, Sereka Ravenlight is dead for there is only Sereka Kolard, wife of Loki Kolard." She stated in between some kisses on his chest and then on more on the lips.

"Now, I am ready for another round, and if you do not mind please fuck me seven ways till Sunday." She stated in a seductive tone after breaking the kiss as she reached over and grabbed a health pill, stamina pill, energy pill, and a pain pill and placed them into his mouth one at a time which he swallowed.

"You are going to kill me sugar, but hell this is the way I like to die." He stated as she kissed his lips and then placed her lips at his right ear.

"I doubt you are going to die for those pills will not allow you. You are going to fuck me for several days mister for I have many years of an itch that you need to take care of. You see, I have been dreaming of this night for the past 1,000 years, so you are going to make up for it." She stated in a seductive tone and started bite his ears as she moved her hand down and insert him and started to move her hips while moaning.

-172 hours latter-

She moans after he rolls off her. She was happy and satisfied once again. This time was going to be last time for she knew that soon the pills were not going to work any more on him. He was almost burnt out, but she smiled for the reason they were in bed this long was due to the eight hour break between. She was happy now, for he did his duty and she felt that she had done his.

"Go to sleep lover, for I am now content and felt that you had made it up for me." She stated as she turned around and kissed him.

"That was awesome baby, I am glad you are happy." He stated as he fell asleep and she closed her eyes as well.

-20 Hours latter-

He wakes up and sees that she was gone. He began to wonder if it was all a dream until he pulls out his hand from the cover to see a black lace pair of panties in his hand. They were like the ones that he removed from her in his dream which meant that actually happened.

He stood up and stretched until the sound of his joints popped. He was a little sore, but not much. There was pain in his muscles as he looked to see a pain pill on the stand by the bed. He took it and then got out.

At that this time, he noticed her stuff was no longer on the floor, for they were on the dresser. He smiled, for it was ten hours of sex followed by eight hours of sleep for the past few days. After the last time, he fell asleep after her telling him that she was now content.

He looked at the bed room door as it opened up. Sereka smiled as she turned out showing off the outfit that she had made after waking up ten hours ago. He looked at it, for it was a new look for her, a look that he did not mind even though he never seen it before.

Sereka was wearing black cargo pants and a shirt to match. She was also wearing black boots on her feet. Her wings were folded and hidden under the jacket that she had on at the moment. She had her hair tied into a pony tail.

"Get dressed honey, for we have a lot of work to start since we got the fun out of the way." She winked as she grabbed her belt, pouch, weapons and pouch and tossed them on the bed.

"I am going to take a bath." He stated as she smiled, for she had just gotten finished with her bath an hour ago.

After an hours, they both walked out of the house. He was wearing a solid black version of his outfit. He had a katana sword strapped to his back with the hilt showing over the right shoulder. It was wrapped in black leather. He also wore a utility belt that was white along with a pouch that she had brought him.

They both stopped and looked at the house. They both sweat dropped as they noticed the shattered windows. He pulled her closer as she blushed at the scene.

"It is okay, it makes me feel good that I was able to get you to scream like that." He stated with a smirk on his face as she blushed and then closed her eyes.

"I will place silence seals around the house as well each room for now on, also I have to train you." She stated as he looked at her funny as she walked off leaving him behind dumbfound.

"I understand the training, but why the silence seals?" He asked as he ran off after here.

After several minutes, they were back in the throne area. She looked around and smiled.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He answered as he walked into the room.

"It has to do with the plan." She stated as he looked at her with an questioning look on her face.

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Loki asked his mate as he looked at with loving eyes.

"Well, we are not going to have you transcend into being a Angel, you are going higher, for you are going to become a Kami instead." She stated as his face went pale as she smiled at him.

"Ron found how the first Kami came into being, and the reason why Kami of Death Sinclair killed Kagura Ohtsutsuki, for she was worshiped to the point that she almost became a Kami and they did not want that." Sereka stated as he looked at her.

"I see, but I believe that they would change things so that would not happen again." Loki stated as he looked at his woman who was walking around the throne around slowly.

"They did and sealed the records and forgot about them. Ron found the records and soon also found a way to still do it. You see, they only fixed it to where those of this world could not worship someone into becoming a Kami, but if people from another world are brought here, then they can do it along with those that are have their DNA." She stated as he looked at her.

"Another world?" He asked as she stopped and placed a white tag on the ground.

"There is more then this world out there lover boy, there is more then one of this world also. Each has Kami's looking over them." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"They might be watching for something like to happen." Loki stated as she smirk.

"_He is smart enough to figure that out, good then I am glad that I am not wasting my time on him then. He is going to know the punishment for what we are about to do, but I have tell him our fate due to those wonderful hours of sex."_ She thought as she sighed and then smiled.

"Too distract the Kami's a great war need to take place until we are done summoning them from another world. I did that, right now there is a great war going on so Kami is distracted." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Will those that we summon be missed by the ones that guard that world if any?" Loki asked as she smiled.

"Ron found several books of fate to many different worlds. He used them to create a list of those that will not be missed from their world due to death, but right before they die they will be brought over along with anything that we need." She stated as Loki sweat dropped at what she just said.

"Of course, we will be breaking the laws of world travel with it being the highest offense." She stated as he looked at her letting things process.

She then reached into her belt and opened up a seal. At that time, several scrolls appeared and with another pack. She then started to pain a seal onto the ground using the tag as the center of it as Loki stated to realize what she was saying.

"What you saying is that we violate the laws of travel, are you crazy! They will hunt us done and kill us!" Loki stated as she dropped the brush and walked over to him while swinging her hips in a seductive manner.

Once she got there, she pulled him to her and then kissed him silly. For several minutes they stayed like this as they made out. After they were done she looked at him with loving eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, we are already dead since we fucked. You see there has been a change in the mating laws six months after your exile." She stated as he gasped at what she just said.

"No one under the age of 17 is allowed to have mating relations, unless married with parents' consent. Violation of this law is prison time for ten years for both and forced marriages afterward release. But during the prison time though, both would become breeding stock. Due to this, both male and female are forced to bread with others to increase population in accordance to the mating laws. Now, due to this, mating laws violation now carry a sentence of death for both or eternal forced breading. If rape took place then they are in the clear but the one that did it will have to serve 20 years then killed or after ten children are sired." She stated in a seductive manner as she kissed him again.

"So we are dead anyway, so might as well do this. Now, after all is done and the village grows and worship you for 4,000 years, then the laws do not affect you and me if you become a Kami and I become your servant which is why they made those laws." She stated as she continued to pain the summoning seal on the floor.

"They have no choice but to accept you, but you have to be worshiped for 4,000 years. We must be village here in this world, a ninja village, then accordance to law they can not send forces to attack us." She stated as she continued to draw the seal as he looked at her.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked when it all sink in.

"This is not a place for a throne room, for this must be the entrance to the village. The village will exist in that dimension and built around our house. So move that throne and weapons from here if you do not mind, for now place them in the house." She stated as she continued to work on the seal as he sighed.

"_Okay, I see why silence seals are needed for the house."_ He thought as he touched the chair and it turned into a pile of dust and did the same with the weapons.

He then sat down and looked at her as she kept her butt in the air while making the large circle. She then noticed that there was noise and looked at him to see that he was sitting on the ground and there was a pile of dust that was slowly dissolving behind him.

"Okay, what gives, I know you did not move that stuff that quick/" Sereka asked with a mild voice as she looked at him.

"They were only dust that came from around from the house. I can determine look, texture of it as well form by using my chakra. I may not know how taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu as well seals like you do, but I do know how to control my chakra." He stated as she smiled and then looked at the seal that she just finished up.

"Okay, now its time to think on what has to be done. Thanks to what you just stated, I think we will be ahead of schedule. We are going to need these buildings." She stated as she pulled out a scroll from her belt and tossed it to him which he caught.

"Make them if you can, after that we will rest for a couple of days before we start summoning the foundation of your people." She stated with a smile on her face."

"You meant our people sweet heart." He stated as she looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"_I never thought about that?"_ She thought as she smiled and all a sudden go the urge to jump him again.

"_After we are done, then I make him rock my world again."_ She thought as she licked her lips

At that moment, Loki had a feeling that something was gong to happen soon. The feeling was strong and warm, but at the same fearful. He began to wonder what it was until he recalled the same feeling when she asked to do it a third time. He smiled, for he was rested up, he just hoped that she was not going to want another 100 hours total..

- 10 days latter -

They both were in the area of the cave that was once his throne room. He had managed to have the buildings summoned, but with a special seal and water that was blessed, they would no longer be shaped dust, they are now real building. It was a small town, but this was temporary, for there were plans to build actual buildings over the years. She was hugging his arm and forced it between her breast.

"Okay, ready when you are, but if you want we can return to bed." Loki remarked as she sighed and kissed him on the check and then walked to the seal.

"Okay, I am the Kami of Second Chance, you are Kami of the Shadows. Those are tow elements that do not have a Kami at the moment." She stated as bit her fingers and stated to do a series of hand signs.

-To Be Continued -

I know, I had to end this chapter right at this point. Relax, for more is to come. Once again, the time line is of my own creation. If someone want to use it, then fine do it but give me credit for it. Now, you might be wondering where Naruto is at or can this be a cross over with it besides the time line right? Relax, this is the just the back story to the main events that will take place soon. Well, I hope you enjoy and know that soon you will see more.

**Here is the characters and if I own them or not in alphabetical order**

(Soulnouchi verse is stuff I created in a book that will be in stores soon, I own them)

OC = Original Creation

_Kami of War Loco_ – (OC Character) My God of war that I created. He was the one that gave the knowledge of weapons, taijutsu, ninjutsu, as well genjutsu to the human race along with weapons.

_Kami of War Reb –_(OC Character)My new God of war that I created to show that one could be replaced in due to time with another. She was the one that sent Sereka Ravenlight to the Mortal Plain to start a war out of boredom as well knew what she was really planning but decided to let her do it.

_Kami of Lust Dorka _– (OC Character) My god of the aspect of Lust.

_Kami of Seals Den–_ (OC Character) My god of Seals that sealed the character Loki Kolard in the Mortal plain.

_Kami of the Shadows – _(OC character) See Kolard Loki

_Mami of Second Chance – _(OC character) See Kolard Sereka.

_Kolard, Loki_ – OC character that I created for this story.

_Kolard, Sereka_ – See Ravenlight, Sereka

_Loki_ – See Kolard, Loki

_Ohtsutsuki, Kagura – _Naruto verse character as well mother to all ninja.

_Ravenlight, Ron_ – OC character that I created for this story

_Ravenlight, Sereka_ – OC character that I created for this story

_Sereka_ - See Ravenlight, Sereka


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto - Dimensional Crossworld**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

**NOTICE**

Due to time constraint and issues with internet, I have handed this story off to t3forfanfic to deal with. This is a team of people that will be rewritting this story from the start. Sorry to my followers, but this story is now theirs and it is going by the name Naruto X. Look forward to it.


End file.
